Past Lives
by robson3010
Summary: A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone played both of these charaters, When Kat gets sucked into the past she learns she is one of a kind in a very strange way. NOT a sequal to SPD: A love story the musical
1. Chapter 1

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

Dominic got thrown back first, hitting the ground and rolling right into some dustbins. He tried to get back up but ended up groaning and lying back down again. RJ soon followed, landing on top of him and making groan even more in pain.

"Sorry Dom." RJ apologised to the white ranger before rolling off him and getting back up, rejoining the fight. Using all his strength, Dominic got up and ran back in the fight as well.

Soon enough all the rangers were thrown away and onto the floor, struggling up they all looked at the monster that was kicking their buts, it was a dolphin with legs instead of a tail and the head was bent forward so it could stand and look forward.

Stepping forward, Casey spread his arms and shouted "Jungle master mode!" as he shouted this is body glowed and a claw appeared in his hand.

"Come on guys, master mode time." He said to the yellow and blue rangers behind him.

Stepping next to him the other two rangers copied what Casey did, all 3 held up their claws and tapped the top of it, all the black on their ranger suits turned to their respective colour while the rest of it turned white, and jets appeared on their backs.

"Come on guys!" and all 5 of the rangers ran back into battle, this time defeating the monster with ease.

"You think you can defeat me rangers, then try this." The dolphin monster got up and suddenly grew 20 feet.

The rangers quickly got to work

"Animal Sprits unite as one!"

As they formed the Jungle Master Megazord, RJ and Dominic summoned and formed their megazords, resulting in three megazords standing side by side in front of the dolphin monster.

As Camille ran nearer to watch the fight, she stopped, bent over and chocked, resulting in Flit coming out of her mouth.

"And we got yet another megazord fight going on!" the little fly said as he flew up and looked four 30 feet monsters standing a little bit in front of him.

"Must you always do that?" Camille asked the little fly above her, feeling very frustrated at him, she hated the feeling of him coming up her throat.

"Yep," Flit answered her simply, and then started commenting the battle, "And Dophina storms to the three megazords, she doesn't stand a chance in my view, and, wow, the Jungle Master Megazord has stormed up, jumped and kicked her right into the chest, sending her flying back, ouch that might have hurt." Flit winced at the crash of Dophina hitting the ground as Camille growled. "Now the Rhino Pride megazord steps forward, ouch, that sword sure looks like it hurts, and finally the Wolf pride megazord does it's fan-blade spin, and it's over, Dophina is destroyed, easier then some past battles, that's for sure."

Camille finally got fed up with him and soon managed to force Flit back into her stomach. Mad at the defeat, she stormed off back to Dai Shi.

* * *

Back in the loft, all the rangers were relaxing and talking about the battle she just had.

"Master mode does it again!" Casey said, loudly as he sat down between Lily and Theo.

"Good job we got it when we got it, sure helped us rescue RJ."

Dominic looked at his best mate, "When did you get kidnapped?"

"Long story," RJ shrugged, not wanting to tell the whole story.

"Yeh," Lily said quietly

"What's wrong Lil?"

"It's just that, they gave up their lives in the first battle, and then save our lives by giving us our animal sprits," Lily answered, "I never got the chance to say Thanks to Master Guin."

The other rangers went quiet at this, knowing Lily had a good point.

* * *

Meanwhile in the year 2025, a female sat next to a workbench, in front of her was a couple of blasters, and she was using various tools to wire the inside of one of them, she had very messy, black hair, and on top of that sat a pair of cat ears, she had green cat eyes, as she yawned, you could see pointed teeth, she was wearing a plain white top and skirt and a white lab coat, this female was Kat Manx, a felina.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing?" Kat looked up to see Jack, the red ranger, come in.

"Upgrading your delta blasters," Kat answered, looking down at the pair of blasters in front of her, "Currently they are the power of a quarter of their combo mode, with this, it should have the power of half of it."

"Cool, need any help?" Jack asked as he headed towards a seat next to her.

"No thanks, Jack," she then realised something, "Aren't you supposed to have training now."

"Oh, busted." Jack raised his arms and looked annoyed that Kat had figured it out so quickly.

"Go."

"All right Kat, seeya."

"Bye." Kat smiled and shook her head at another attempt Jack made to skip training, she heard a whooshing sound and as she looked up she bright white circle standing on the other side of the workbench.

"A time portal." She whispered in horrified shock, just as she stood up and started backing out of her lab it started sucking her, and only her, inside. Kat got lifted off her feet but she managed to grab onto the workbench before it could pull her in fully.

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her voice, holding onto the bench for dear life, though she knew she was slowly losing grip. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Jack was at the end of the corridor when he heard Kat's screams, turning around he ran back as fast as he could. Skidding to a halt outside her lab door, he saw Kat being forced into a white circle by a unseen force. Feeling nothing forcing him into it he ran forward and grabbed Kat's hand just as she lost grip. Kat made her grip as tight as she could and grabbed Jack's hand with her other hand as he tried to pull her to safely. But they could both feel Kat's hand slipping, though they both tried their best to hold on, Jack lost grip of Kat's hand and she flew into the time portal, leaving only a scream.

"NO!" they both screamed as Kat reached for Jack, before seeing only black as she flew though it.

Jack meanwhile was staring in shock at the time bubble, breathing heavily. He had expected the time bubble to disappear but it just stood there, sucking nothing else in.

Slowly Jack got his breathing to slow down and he grabbed his morpher to call Cruger and the rest of the rangers, he then stumbled into a chair a bit from the portal and sat down, feeling he was about to collapse from the shock of what he had just witnessed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Jungle Karma, Lily couldn't stop thinking about the three deceased masters, telling RJ she was on her break, she went out for a walk. Being so preoccupied she tripped over something she didn't see and landed on her head, knocking herself out.

Kat saw daylight as she dropped about 2 metres to the ground, bending her legs on landing to prevent leg breakage, she blinked a few times to get used to sudden light. Looking around, she saw she was in an alley, slowly making her way up she saw a deserted street, that was until she saw a young girl laying on the ground, unconscious.

Running over she knelt beside the girl and gently shook her shoulder, the girl started to stir.

Feeling the shake, Lily slowly opened her eyes and though blurred vision, saw someone she thought she recognised leaning over her.

"Master Guin?"

* * *

A/N: This is a idea that has been bugging my head since I watched Ghost of a chance, so I decided to make it a story, which is the whole point I made this account for. This is not a sequal to SPD: A love story the musical. The secondary characters on the top is all the charaters shown quite often but I might not use them, they are there just in case.

Hope you enjoy this and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

"Master Guin?"

Kat wondered who the young girl was talking about as she sat up, she put a fist on her flat palm in front of her chest and bent forward, clearly bowing to her.

"I'm not Master Guin, who is this Master Guin? Kat asked the young girl.

This question snapped Lily out of her dazed state; looking at the women in front of her she got a shock of her life as she noticed both the cat ears and the cat eyes.

"What are you?" she asked, terrified, backing away as fast as she could.

Kat soon figured out that she was scared because of her feline features. "My name is Kat Manx; I'm a felina, an alien from the future."

"Earth allows aliens in the future?"

"Yep," answered Kat, "I work as the head scientist in SPD."

"SPD?"

"Space Patrol Delta, it's a kind of police, one that protects the whole universe; I work with the power rangers." Kat answered the confused girl

"Power rangers?"

"Yep, I created all their morphers and weapons, was a ranger once."

"RJ would like to meet you, you must be smart, knowing how to create that." Lily said without thinking, covering her mouth when she said RJ's name.

Kat smiled, "Don't worry; you must be Lily, yellow jungle fury ranger. I needed proof you were her before I said."

"Yes, I'm Lily," she removed her hand from her mouth, figuring that since she was from the future, and working with power rangers, she must have known for a little while. "Come on, with your ears, we need to get you inside, I'll take you to the team."

And the both rushed down the street and towards the pizza shop; Kat getting strange looks as she walked past.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the SPD base, Cruger and the rest of the rangers entered Kat's lab to see a time portal right in front of them.

"Whoa, time portal definitely a time portal." Bridge walked over to it and looked closely at it."

"Get away from it Bridge." Jack stood up and pulled his friend away, feeling guilty that he couldn't do the same for Kat.

"Anyway," Cruger suddenly said, "We need to get Kat to get rid of it, where is she anyway?"

Well sir," Jack answered his commander's question, "That's what I called you all about."

Cruger growled as the rest of them looked at Jack, curious and shocked, "What happened to her Cadet?"

"Well," Jack sat down and began, "I was hoping on skipping training by helping Kat with upgrading my blasters." He pointed at the blasters at the workbench in front of the portal, while the others, except Cruger, smirked. "She soon caught me out and told me to go to training, so I left, and when I got to the end of corridor I heard her screaming for help. So naturally I turn around and ran back, and when I got to the door, I saw it was sucking her in, so I ran and tried to pull her to safely but I lost grip of her and she kind of flew into that portal."

At the end of this story, everyone was speechless and had their mouths open with shock

"What's the rescue plan sir?" Sky recovered first as the rest of them looked at Cruger.

"Bridge," Cruger said to the green ranger, "What do you know about Time Portals."

Bridge was just about to answer when a light ball flew in.

"Commander, you need to ask me about time portals," Said Sam as he flew to the ground and morphed into his ranger form, looking around he saw the white circle in the middle of Kat's lab. "Guess someone found my route home."

"Sam!" Jack almost yelled over Sam's excited talking about going home. "Kat's been forced though that thing."

"What!" he exclaimed, "This isn't meant to happen, you got to get her back!"

"We know Sam," Cruger said patiently, "If we all go, would the city be defenceless?"

"Well," Sam answered slowly, looking at the portal, "When I go back, I will end up about a few minutes after I left."

"Good, we will all go though the portal, hopefully we will all land where Kat is." Doggie ordered everyone in the room.

"Got a little problem with that sir," Sam interrupted. "If I go though that thing, I will end up back in my time, I will stay and protect the city."

"Very well Sam." Doggie replied.

"We might as well go now sir," Jack spoke up; he was still feeling guilty about not being able to hold on and letting Kat though the portal.

"Ok guys, don't morph until you get there," Sam said, looking at the whole group, "otherwise you will be in light ball form until you get back, you should be able to morph in the future."

"Right," Syd finally spoke, getting up and standing in front of the portal. "Ready."

She walked into the portal, with Z behind her, then Bridge, then Sky, leaving only Sam, Cruger and Jack left.

"Good luck guys." Sam saluted them.

"Thanks." With Cruger, Jack stepped into the portal, Sam looked at the time portal as it glowed, but stayed where it was. He left the lab and made his way the command centre, he didn't want to stay in the same room as the portal; he wanted to make sure Kat was alright before going home.

* * *

Kat and Lily meanwhile was almost at the Jungle Karma pizza shop, they were going as fast as they could because of all the strange looks that Kat was getting from the people around them.

"Why can't people mind their own business?" she asked herself.

As they walked in, Kat followed Lily quickly to the back and up to the loft.

"Do I smell pizza?" Kat asked when they stopped, it had been a while since she ate and her stomach was telling her this quite clearly.

"Yep, pizza shop downstairs, want some, on the house"

"Yes please," Kat's stomach rumbled loudly. "Pepperoni."

"Sure, sit anywhere but the green chair, that's RJ's."

Lily went downstairs and Kat sat down, looking around, looking at the TV's, basketball court and the big CD player she smiled, knowing that the rangers would love to have this kind of thing round the base. Sitting back she sighed, she missed home already.

"It looks like we got a future girl that needs to be sent back to her own time." Came a male voice, a second later a man with brown long hair and in purple clothes came in, behind him was a blond haired man in white, a black haired in blue and a man in short brown hair dressed in red, coming up the rear was Lily, carrying a box that carried a pizza.

"Cheers Lily." Lily put the box down on a table in front of Kat; Kat grabbed a piece and took a large bite. Swallowing, she looked up at the group in front of her.

The second they saw Kat's face, the boys took a step back, they recognised her face immediately.

Seeing the boys take a step back, Kat became very puzzled, "What is wrong with you guys."

"Master Guin," Theo slowly said, "You look just like Master Guin."

"But with cat features." RJ finished off for the blue ranger.

"You have never seen Guin though." Casey pointed out, puzzled that he knew what she looked like.

"Memorial statue where the battle took place, me and Dom went there when we were younger." RJ answered

Kat finished off a slice and picked up another. "Who is Master Guin?" she asked, "and why do I look like her." She took another bite.

"Well first, introductions, I'm RJ, white over there is Dominic, red is Casey and blue is Theo." RJ sat down and took a slice before Kat could stop him.

Kat swallowed, "I know, I knew from the beginning, working with rangers mean I know the history." Dominic opened his mouth so Kat quickly interrupted him. "Never mind, so who's Master Guin." Everyone then sat down and took a slice of pizza each, leaving only one left.

"Master Guin was the master of the penguin spirit, with all the other masters she fought in the first battle again Dai Shi ten thousand years ago. Like two other masters, she died during it and been living in the spirit word ever since." RJ started, after he said all that, Kat looked shocked that Guin had died. They both finished their slices at the same time and RJ reached for the last slice, but Kat slapped his head away, much to the amusement to the rest of them, and nicked the it instead.

"Anyway," Lily continued on the story, "A little while ago, we went against Dai Shi and got our buts kicked. RJ came in and allowed himself to be captured so they would spare our lives." Dominic looked at RJ in surprise at this. "So we had to go to the spirit world to get the fallen masters, including Guin, to help us, after a test each, they gave us their animal spirits which we use to access Master Mode, we saved RJ and that's it."

Finishing off the last slice, Kat was amazed what her look-alike had done to help defeat Dai-Shi, but she still wanted to know why she supposedly looked so much like her, "So why do I look so much like her?"

"I don't know." RJ answered.

"But it's something you have to find out by yourself, Kat Manx."

* * *

A/N: I am not fully pleased with this chapter, but I don't know why, I don't have the feeling I get when I know the chapter is good, might be the cold I got, very innoying. I have read though it about 10 times and I still haven't made any changes. Anyway lets see if you lot can guess who said the last line, it's my birthday on 30th October, so I wouldn't mind happy birthdays when the day comes, on whatever story I'm working on.

And last but not least, Thanks for everyone for reviewing, Blueberry, you are right the Kat getting sucked in the portal bit was a bit rushed, and I might have rushed the next SPD bit, but Jungle Fury isn't going to be in all the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

Cruger and the rangers landed in the same place as Kat, even though they weren't expecting the drop. Only Cruger was on his feet when they landed.

"Come on rangers, get up." Cruger held out his hands to Syd and Z and pulled them up, while the boys stumbled up by themselves.

"Where are we?" asked Bridge as he looked around, "More important, when."

"Your morphers," Cruger replied, "Kat added a device which tells the correct time and date whenever or wherever you are."

All the rangers got their morphers out and opened them, looking at the date, they all looked at Cruger and back at the date again.

"2008!" Z exclaimed, Cruger looked shocked at this and looked at the date on his morpher, sure enough it was October of 2008.

"How I supposed to get around?" he asked the other rangers, "people here don't even know aliens exist yet!"

"Sir," Bridge suddenly said, when they turned to look at him, they saw him looking up, following his gaze, they saw a lot of high buildings, "How do you feel about morphing and taking the rooftops?"

Cruger sighed, the things he did for his team, "Guess it's the only plan we got, SPD EMERGENCY!"

"OK, look around for Kat, I'll follow from the rooftops." He jumped and grabbed onto the ledge near the top, pulling himself up.

Walking out of the alleyway, they looked up to see Cruger perform a huge jump to another building in front of them, landing perfectly a good meter away from the edge.

Jack did a low whistle at what they just saw, "Ok, Kat's an alien and she probably figured that there is no aliens about so she would stay hidden, I sure like to know why the time portal sucked her in though, why not the rest of us?"

"We figure that out later, Jack." Sky replied, the walked off towards the various alleyways they saw, Cruger following them from high up.

* * *

"But it's something you have to find out by yourself, Kat Manx."

The voice became from behind Kat, spinning around she saw an old man in orange clothes and a black and orange hat-thing on his head, as soon as they saw him Casey, Theo and Lily stood up and bowed at him.

"Master Mao." RJ stood up as the three straightened up, "What do you know about this look-alike contest that's going on here?"

"Like I said, Kat needs to figure out on her own," he replied, then he looked directly at Kat, "You will need to speak to Master Guin herself, I cannot send you to the spirit world, but there is only one place where her spirit form can come out."

"Where?"

"Back at the school." As soon as he said that, he faded away.

"What school?" Kat looked at the group in the room with her.

"Got to be the Pai Zhuq academy." Theo answered.

"The forbidden room!" Lily suddenly exclaimed, "We were in there when Master Mao sent us to the spirit world where we met Master Guin to begin with."

"Looks like I'm going there then." Kat then figured out that she didn't know the way.

"We're going with you." Lily said to her, "All of us."

"No!" Kat was determined that they weren't going to leave the city to help her. "Who is supposed to protect the city?"

"Don't worry, we can get back in about one minute if we need too."

Suddenly the TV beeped and a monster appeared on the screen.

"Oh that's just great." RJ said, looking at the screen. "We will be right back, come on guys."

"Ready?" Casey yelled

"Ready!" the other answered back.

While the main three rangers took out pairs of sunglasses and put them on, RJ and Dominic uncovered their morphers from their wrists.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash!"

* * *

Back on the streets, Cruger had just landed from another jump, standing up, he looked around for the rangers, instead he saw a monster wreaking a car and people running away from it.

"Oh god." He muttered to himself before locating the rangers and jumping down in front of them, causing the girls to scream in shock.

"What is it sir?" Sky asked, ignoring the girls.

"Monster destroying the city, morph and fight him." Cruger answered.

"Yes sir." Sky took out his morpher and held it in front of him, "Ready?"

The others copied what Sky did, "Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

* * *

All five Jungle Fury rangers were running towards the monster, stopping in front of him.

"Why, there you are rangers." He said, he had an orange furry body and a mane and claws on both paws and feet, he was clearly a lion creature.

"You are so going down, come on guys." Casey yelled, summoning his shark sabres, the others summoned their weapons and they rushed into battle.

First Lily tried attacking with her jungle mace, but the lion tossed it away, causing it to go round her, tying her up. As RJ rushed over to help her Theo, Casey and Dominic rushed in, attacking with their blades, but the lion swept his arm across their chests, attacking with his claws and sending them to the ground. RJ charged with Lily halfway out of her mace but was flown away before he could barely land a punch, when Lily tried her mace again, the lion grabbed and threw it back, hitting Lily before she could even think of dodging it.

Getting up, the main three summoned their claws and went into Master Mode, this time, they lasted longer, but still got thrown back.

"Hey Simba!" came a voice from behind them, looking behind them, they saw 6 rangers running towards them, the black ranger got out a large sabre as the rest of them got out short swords, rushing in battle, all of them, expect the black ranger, got thrown back.

Cruger grunted as he blocked the claws with his sword and tried his best to attack the lion creature, finally he swiped his sword down the lions chest, but he merely made the creature yell in pain, in anger, he saw the lion swipe his claws towards him, but he was too late on the block. Flying back he hit dustbins and fell to the floor.

"I will be back rangers," the lion creature yelled, "No one inures me and gets away with it."

And with that he ran away to the hills.

Getting up, all the rangers, except Doggie demorphed, who needed to keep the fact that he was a big blue dog hidden.

"Hey nice to meet you." Casey said, "You must be the rangers Kat Manx talked about, don't worry, she's alright."

"Good," Jack answered, "I'm Jack, and this is Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd," they waved or nodded as their names were said "The Shadow ranger is our commander, Doggie Cruger."

"Nice to meet you." Cruger said politely.

"Likewise," RJ replied, "I'm RJ, and that's Casey, Theo, Lily and Dominic, Kat's back at my pizza shop."

"Pizza." said Jack, as the rest his team looked up at the word, Cruger smirked.

"And we should be getting back, I think it's best if you demorph Cruger." RJ continued.

"Actually I can't."

"Why?"

Jack decided to answer this question, "He's a big blue dog," he said, "Literally." He added when the Jungle Fury team faces turned to those of confusion as Cruger growled at him.

"Alien?"

"Yep."

"Let me help." Came a voice from above them, clearly belonging to Master Mao, they felt themselves lift up as Master Mao carried them back to the pizza shop loft, where he put them down and disappeared.

"Kat!" Jack almost yelled when he saw the felina standing in front of the group, a big grin on her face. He rushed over to her and enveloped her into a huge hug, lifting her of her feet, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't hold on, I tried, I really did."

Kat was completely winded by the hug, "its OK Jack," she said, stopping Jack's apologies in their tracks, "Now put me down, I can't breathe."

"Sorry." Jack put her down as she got her breath back as everyone laughed.

"Kat, there was rumours of a new team helping us out in that battle we just had, could be your team." A brown haired girl with glasses came running in just as Cruger demorphed, seeing the big blue dog she screamed and backed away.

"Fran!" Kat ran over to the girl and stop her screaming, "It's alright, he's my friend, and yes my team is here."

"Right, sorry, so is you going to introduce me to your team?"

When the introductions where being made, the SPD rangers where trying to hide their smirks at Fran's outburst.

"She is reminding me a lot of Boom." Jack leaned over and whispered to Bridge, who had to try and control his laughter.

"So you guys want pizza," all the rangers looked up and Bridge stopped laughing, "RJ said it's either a free slice each or a free whole pizza for all of you."

"Pepperoni fine with me," Jack said to the rest of the team, "Is that alright with you guys," they nodded, "box of pepperoni then please Fran."

She went and the rangers went into random talk to each other, Kat meanwhile, was thinking. She was sure that the rangers would expect to go back to the future as soon as they defeated the latest monster, she didn't know how to tell them that she had something important do before she even thought about going back. She decided to come out of it sooner then later.

"Guys," she started slowly, all of them stopped and looked at her, "when do you think we will be going back?"

"Simple, as soon as we defeat that lion monster out there." Jack answered.

"Well." She started slowly again, before being interrupted by Cruger.

"What is it Kat?"

"Well, when I first came, I found Lily unconscious, when she woke up she saw my face and thought I was Master Guin."

Who's Master Guin?"

"She's the master of penguin spirit, the one Lily uses in her master mode form, she died ten thousand years ago in the first battle against Dai Shi, which is kind of like their Grumm. Anyway, I look exactly like her, I need to find out why."

Cruger and the rangers looked gob smacked at not wanting to go back, it was Cruger who found his voice first.

"I'm sorry Kat, but we need to go as soon as possible, which is after we defeat the monster, we can't risk messing up the timelines."

* * *

A/N: Looks like Doggie ain't letting Kat go and see Master Guin, lets see how she pursuades them, thanks for the birthday wishes from a couple of people and dquice, I don't drink anyway. The innoying things about turning ideas into stories is that when I do write one, I get about 2 more ideas come out, So I got this to complete, my musical sequal and a couple of Sarah-Jane Adventure stories to write otherwise they won't leave my mind. So wish me luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kat, but we need to go as soon as possible, which is after we defeat the monster, we can't risk messing up the timelines."

Kat looked at Cruger in shock, she was expecting one of the rangers to protest, but not him.

She stood up and faced him, "But I need to do this Doggie, this is important."

"You look like her, how is that important?"

At this point, Fran and the Jungle Fury rangers came in from closing the shop, Fran, who was holding a pizza put it down in front of the rangers, who took a slice each, all of them deciding not to talk until this had calmed down a bit.

"It's important because I look exactly like her, and I mean exactly!" Kat shouted back to Cruger.

"It's just a look-alike thing, not something important enough to risk changing the future." Cruger just stopped himself from shouting.

"Well Master Mao thinks it important, and he told me to talk to Master Guin, and let me tell you this, Commander, I won't be leaving until I do just that." She screamed at him, turning around she walked past the rangers, taking a slice of pizza along the way, and went to the door of a guest bedroom that had been given to her.

"I can't let you risk it Kat." Cruger said.

"You stubborn old dog." She screamed back at him, walking into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Not a word from any of you." He told the rangers on the other side of the room, but everyone was too gob smacked to stay a word anyway.

After about a minute, Jack noticed RJ face Cruger and open his mouth, and quickly elbowed him to shut him up. RJ turned to face him instead.

"Don't, just don't." Jack said, gesturing his head to a still angry Cruger.

"That was one heck of a argument though." Syd said, as they all leaned forward to talk without Cruger hearing them.

"Yeh, only Kat has the nerve to call Cruger a stubborn old dog." Z looked at Cruger for any signs of him hearing them, but didn't get any.

"Got to admit, Kat is just as stubborn as him, if she wants to go, she'll go." Bridge continued.

"Well, we all decided to go with her, we saw Master Mao tell her to go to Guin." RJ joined in the chat.

"Master Mao?" Sky asked, puzzled.

"Our old master," Casey answered, "Dai Shi killed him when he first got released, he helps us in spirit form, that's who took us here earlier."

"Oh," then Jack came serious, addressing his team "I don't know about you guys, but I'm with Kat all the way, if she wants to do this, then I'm coming with her, what about you guys?"

"I'm in." Z and Syd said at the same time.

"Me too." Bridge said right after them.

Everyone looked at Sky, who smiled, "I'm with you guys."

"Come on lets tell her that she got most of her team with her." Lily looked at Cruger as she said that.

As they got up and headed towards, Cruger sighed, he had heard every word, recognising defeat from everyone in the room, he got up and quietly followed the rangers.

Jack got the door first and knocked.

"Who is it?" they heard Kat ask from inside.

"Everyone but Cruger." Replied Jack.

"Come in."

As the opened the door and entered, they saw Kat lying down on a single bed with her hands behind her head, still angry with Cruger.

"Yes Jack?" she asked the red ranger in front.

"The talking to Master Guin thing," Jack replied, "We're in, all of us."

Kat sat up and grinned at them, "Thanks guys guess I got a lot of people coming with me, I don't really care if Cruger thinks this is not important, I know it is."

"I still don't think it's important," came a voice from behind them, turning around they saw Cruger standing by the doorway, "But I see I'm outvoted, let's just say I'll wait up."

Kat grinned at him, "Thanks Doggie," then turned to the rest of the group, "Guess we're going tomorrow morning."

"OK everyone bed," RJ took command, "We don't want to be tired tomorrow."

It took about half an hour to locate everyone rooms, requiring the boys to share with Casey and Theo and the girls to share with Lily, there was a room for Doggie when Dominic offered his room for the night, Dominic then shared with RJ.

RJ stayed up, busy with paperwork for the shop, he heard Kat's door open and she came out.

"Hey Kat, what are you still doing up for?" he asked the felina.

"I can't sleep, I'm so nervous about tomorrow." She replied, sitting down on the other side of the table RJ was using, "the annoying thing about owning a business, paperwork." She said, noticing the sheets of paper.

"Yeh, very annoying, this is going to take me ages." He sighed and put his pen down, putting his face into his heads.

"Need any help?"

RJ looked up as soon as Kat said that, and smiled at her, "Yes please."

Together they got the paperwork done in no time, when packing it away, RJ had an idea to help Kat with her nerves.

"Tell you what, I can help with those nerves." He told her.

"How?" Kat was puzzled on how he could help her.

"Mediation, it helps with nerves, concentration, things like that." He replied, Kat didn't look too convinced so he carried on, "come on, trust me on this, you helped me with that paperwork, I'll help you with nerves." He went over to the spot where he kept this yoga mats.

"I will trust you on this." Kat followed RJ and saw him lay a yoga mat on the floor.

"OK, sit cross-legged on that." He pointed at the mat; Kat did so, her flexible body allowing her to do a tight cross.

"Ok," RJ continued, "Close your eyes," Kat did so, "and clear your mind while breathing deeply and slowly."

Kat did this and after a couple of minutes, she didn't feel nervous, since there was nothing in her mind to be nervous about.

"Does that help?" RJ asked her.

"Sure does help, thanks RJ," She replied, "Why don't you go to bed, you don't want to be tired for tomorrow, I'll keep this up for a little bit."

"Sure Kat, night."

"Night RJ."

RJ walked away to the room he was now sharing with Dominic, fully hoping the white ranger didn't snore. Kat meanwhile kept mediating until she fell asleep in the position she was in."

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up and got to work waking everyone else in the room, while Z and RJ did exactly the same, leaving the room, he thumped on Cruger's door until he got a very sleepy "Alright I'm up" back. Heading towards Kat's room he stopped when he saw a yoga mat on the ground, looking up he saw Kat, still asleep in the mediating position, but 5 metres from the ground. Fighting off the urge to laugh he watched her for a minute until everyone else came out of their rooms, the Jungle Fury team wearing pyjamas in their respective colours while the SPD lot was still in the clothes from yesterday, seeing as they didn't bring anything with them. Seeing Jack looking up, they followed his gaze and saw Kat, everyone's mouths opened with shock, except RJ, who smiled.

"I taught her well." He said, this caused everyone to look at him, "She was feeling nervous last night when I was completing all my paperwork for the shop, so I taught her to mediate to help with get rid of them, it seems she fallen asleep while doing it and that causes her mind to come so clear that she levities."

"So we need to wake her up?" Jack asked and RJ nodded, "KAT WAKE UP!" he yelled in her direction.

This caused Kat to wake up, but in her dazed, sleepy state, she fell back to find the ground unusually soft.

"Why does it feel like I'm lying on air?" she asked the others.

"That's cos you are." Syd called back.

Kat was slightly shocked at this and sleepily put her hand behind her to discover that she was in fact in mid-air. The shock of this made her wake up completely, causing her to fall to the ground, straightening up in mid-air she managed to land on safely on her feet, causing everyone except Cruger and RJ to burst out laughing.

"Cats always land on their feet," Kat said, "Never knew that phase could be so useful."

Fran then came in, she spotted most of the room holding on to each other, laughing their heads off and stopped, puzzled.

"Never mind Fran," Kat said, noticing her, "morning."

"Morning Kat, I'll show you to the only place in this building that had food besides pizza."

"Yeh, lets leave them to it." Replied Kat, shaking her head at all the laughing rangers and followed Fran, Cruger and RJ behind her.

Five minutes later, they came in holding sandwiches to see the others had calmed down.

"Down the corridor, second door to the left." Kat told her team, "Go and get some breakfast."

All of them followed the Jungle Fury team then Kat thought of something.

"Bridge," Bridge stopped and turned around, "Don't use too much bread or butter."

Ten minutes later everyone came in with either sandwiches or bowls of cereal, Bridge had a place of 8 pieces of toast.

"So much for not using much butter, he used half the tub." Casey complained as he took a bite.

"That's not much for Bridge," Sky told him, "He normally uses a tub and a half." This caused everyone to almost choke on their breakfast.

* * *

An hour later everyone was ready, Kat remembered Cruger saying that he will wait up and figured it would not go with her, seeing as he was still slightly against this.

"OK Cruger," RJ was saying to him, "Exit though that hole, grab the vine, bounce of the wall and though it. Fran knows how to use the communicating system to us, and I think your communicator still works, if there's an emergency, call us and we can get back in a minute if we need too."

"Got it," Cruger replied, then he faced Kat, "I still don't think this is important, but good luck, and be careful."

"I will Doggie." She replied.

So grabbing onto the vines they all left though the exit holes to avoid the public from seeing such a large group from leaving.

* * *

They spent an hour walking though a forest to the school, Kat had to agree with Lily it was very well hidden. Just when they were wondering why there wasn't anyone protecting it they heard a voice from behind them.

"Stop right there."

* * *

A/N: the ending of this chapter might look like I was running out of time, guess what, I was! Got college tomorrow but I have now got my stories loaded on my memory stick so I can do them at college because I stay round my grans for half the week so I don't have to get up so early and they don't have a computer. Master Guin will appear in the next chapter I promise.

Thanks to the people who are wishing me a Happy Birthday, and I want to ask you a favour, to people who haven't already, can you read my SPD: A love story the musical and review it please, because now I have no idea what to call my greatest work! (though it is still my musical.)

Thanks and please keep reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

"Stop right there."

They all span around and got attacked with barely a seconds warning. While fighting back, Kat noticed that RJ was trying to pull up his sleeve, but was getting attacked too much to do so, retreating a little bit, he yanked up his sleeve and showed his attacker a clawed tattoo just below his elbow, his made him stop attacking immediately.

"STOP!" the head attacker yelled to the rest of the attackers, who stopped fighting, "They are the order of the claw."

All of them turned and saw RJ's tattoo and bowed to him, making him go slightly red.

"What's the tattoo for?" Kat asked Lily, who had been fighting next to her.

"It shows you're a master," Lily replied, "RJ is the master of the wolf spirit."

"He hates being bowed to though." Casey came over and had heard Lily's reply.

"Master," the head attacker said to RJ, causing him to go even more red, "How nice of you to visit this academy."

"Please, just call me RJ," RJ replied, holding up his hands, I need to visit the forbidden room."

"With all these outsiders?" asked the head attacker, shocked.

"Actually," RJ corrected, "three of these are the chosen defenders, currently fighting against a newly released Dai Shi. Another one is my best mate, he is currently helping them. Another five are rangers from the future and the last one is the reason we are here, told to visit the forbidden room by Master Mao himself."

"That would be me," Said Kat, stepping forward, "I'm from the future too." She added when she noticed the shocked looks from the attackers who had seen her ears.

"Very well," the head attacker said to RJ, "Please allow me to show you the way."

"Actually I know the way myself," RJ replied, "You shall keep out of our way and attack other people who are not allowed in."

"Of course," he replied, before turning to the other attackers, "students, let them pass."

At his order, all the other attackers stepped to the sides, making a path for everyone to go though. After walking past them Kat looked back, they had hid again, waiting for someone else to walk past.

After a few more minutes walking, RJ suddenly stopped in a clearing.

"Where is it then?" Kat asked him.

"Though here." And he unleashed his wolf spirit on a mess of plants and leaves, completely destroying them, but behind everyone could see a small part of what looked like a big building.

After everyone was though, the plants and leaves magically grew back, hiding the academy from sight of anyone still outside. In front of them, Kat and the SPD team looked at wonder at the huge three-story building and huge training grounds, which students were training and sparring on.

"Whoa." Kat heard Jack say from behind her.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Theo said, then pointed to a bit of the ground, "That's where I finally mastered my Jungle Tonfas after a year's hard effort."

Yeh," Lily continued, and pointed to the grounds in front of the main doors, "this is where Theo, Jarrod and I sparred other top students to earn our place as guardians."

"I remember," Theo said to her, "you beat Nick, he was well embarrassed about being beaten by a girl."

"I dumped him for being a bad loser." This caused everyone to look at Lily, "What?" she said to them, causing them to look away again.

"OK, back to the memories." Casey carried on, and pointed to a bit just right of the last spot, "That's where Jarrod was bulling this kid for a towel so I gave him one, he pushed me over so I used my tiger spirit to push him back," a daydream expression came across his face as he remembered it, "my finest hour."

"Yes," Theo said dramatically, waving his arms, "The beginning of the ranger life for Casey Rhodes." This caused everyone to laugh.

"OK, where's the room?" Kat asked RJ as soon as everyone had calmed down.

"This way, follow." He replied and set of walking, with Kat behind him and everyone else behind her.

They walked to the front doors, but turned before they got though them, walking round the building, RJ stopped and pushed open a door hidden in the wall. Looking though it, Kat saw a flight of stairs going down.

"You first Kat," RJ said to her.

"Aren't any of you coming with me?"

"Yeh," replied RJ, "But seeing as you're the reason we're here, I thought it would be a good idea for you do go first."

"Oh, OK." Kat walked down the stairs, hearing all the others following her, after about ten seconds she reached the bottom and looked around. In front of her was a stone table and behind that was a carving. Walking closer she saw it was a battlefield with various animals carved beautifully into the stone.

She heard gasps of wonder as she looked at all the picture as her team came down and saw the carving before walking over to look at it more closely.

"It's the first battle against Dai Shi," Lily said to Kat, then she pointed at a carving of a gorilla, "That's Master Rilla, master of the gorilla spirit, that's also Casey's," she then pointed to a antelope, "Master Lope, antelope spirit, he gave it to Theo, but they one you need is," she pointed at the carving of the penguin, "the penguin, the animal spirit of Master Guin."

Kat reached out to the carving and as soon as she fingers made contact, the penguin glowed and morphed into a cat with no tail and back again.

"What the hell," Kat whipped her hand away and it stopped glowing.

"Maybe you should call for Master Guin." Sky said to her as he looked at the carving.

"Master Guin," Kat spoke into thin air, looking around to see if anyone would appear, "I'm here, just as Master Mao told me too. Please come to me, I look exactly like you and I need to find out why, please come out and speak to me."

Nothing happened.

"Kat," RJ told her gently, "To talk to someone in the spirit world, you need to concentrate more then you have ever done before to stand a chance of them being able to hear you."

As soon as he said that, a phase he had said before came into Kat's head.

"Mediation, it helps with nerves, concentration, things like that." She muttered to herself, so turning back to the carving she put her hand back on the penguin, which glowed and morphed back into the cat again, but this time it didn't bother her. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply as she cleared her mind.

Everyone was puzzled at what she was doing at first, though soon, RJ figured out.

"OK, when your mind is completely clear," he said to her, "insert the one thought, the one desire into your head and will for it with everything you've got."

Kat heard this and thought and thought the same thing in her head, willing it until it came out of her lips.

"Master Guin, I need to speak to you."

Suddenly, the carving felt warm under Kat's fingers, opening her eyes she saw that the carving had turned back into a penguin, and was glowing more then she had ever seen it. Whipping her hand away, she stepped back as everyone looked in shock of it. Finally the light got so bright that they were forced to shield their eyes, when it had dimmed, the uncovered their eyes to see a ghost of a women standing in front of the carving.

The SPD team gasped as they saw this women, Kat walked in front of her and looked closely, the women had long back hair and black and white fur clothes and boots. They could all see, expect for the hair and the non-felina features that she looked exactly like Kat. They all knew that was Master Guin.

Looking up, Master Guin smiled at a gob smacked Kat.

"It is nice to see you at last, Kat Manx."

* * *

A/N: When i promised you last time that Master Guin was going to be in the next chapter, I wasn't planning on having right at the end, so this isn't a joke, I found it was the best place to stop. Had a bit of a problem with this, I completed this yesterday, got a real good chapter, saved it on my memory stick like always. But this time, the story got corupped and the whole story turned into random letters and squares, until finally, it refused to open at all. so i was forced to delete and copy the chapters here onto a new word document. So i had to write the chapter again and it's not as good as the orginal, but it's got most of the points of the orginal. anyway, much more Master Guin in next chapter.

ok finished with my problems, thanks to everyone who is reviewing, they are now on 2 pages and to the people who have reviewed on my musical. i will have a hoilday next week so much more chapters more often so you have alot more to read.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

"It is nice to see you at last, Kat Manx."

As Kat was staring gob smacked at Master Guin, the main three rangers of the Jungle Fury teamed bowed to her. While the SPD team where staring, shocked at the likeness of Kat and Master Guin, finally Kat managed to speak.

"You look just like me." She weakly said to her.

"Yes, Kat, we do look like each other, and I know the reason why." Guin replied.

"What's the reason?"

"Since the beginning of time," she started, causing everyone to lean forward and listen, "one person, one woman has looked exactly the same as all the others. When this women dies, her soul goes into the body of a newborn baby girl, causing that girl to look exactly the same, because they are the same, both you and me have had this happen to us. Kat Manx I am your past life."

"Past life," Kat was surprised at this, "But I thought that past lives were a myth, some people's belief of not being able to die because you'll be reborn."

"That is true," Guin replied, leaving them puzzled, "To everyone else, we are the only people with past lives."

"Because we are the same person." Kat finished off, Master Guin nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Cruger was bored stiff in the loft of the pizza shop, with Fran manning the pizza shop downstairs and the fact he couldn't leave the loft unmorphed because of his form meant he had no one to talk too. Staring at the TV's he let out a sigh of relief when they beeped and the lion monster reappeared on screen.

"I'm back rangers," he said, "This time I will destroy you." He then proceeded in destroying cars while people ran away, frightened.

"FRAN!" he bellowed towards the direction of the stairs leading back into the shop. After about 10 seconds Fran had ran up them into the loft.

"Lion is back; call your team to get both of ours over here." Cruger told her, she ran over to the TV's and contacted Casey, putting the microphone in front of her mouth, Cruger meanwhile had gotten out his morpher.

"SPD EMERENGY!" he shouted and morphed into the shadow ranger. Grabbing the vine, he jumped onto a wall and though the hole opposite, hearing Fran telling Casey about the monster being back.

* * *

Right after Master Guin nodded, Casey's morpher beeped, taking out his sunglasses, he put them on and lowered the microphone on the side.

"Fran," he said to the caller, "What's up."

After about 10 seconds he took off the sunglasses and looked at the whole group.

"Lion is back," he told them all, "Cruger wants both teams back."

"But we can't get back as fast as you," Syd said, "It will take us hours to get though the forest again."

Hearing this, Master Guin had an idea.

"Mao, get over here," she spoke into thin air but as soon as she said it, Master Mao appeared next to her, turning to him she said, "Monster back in the city, can you quickly get everyone except me and Kat over there." Kat opened her mouth to protest about her not being able to go, so Guin quickly added "I need to explain things further about you," then she turned back to Mao, "Can you do that?"

Master Mao nodded.

"Good," Guin replied, before turning to the rest of the group, "Rangers morph up."

"Ready!" Jack yelled, grabbing his morpher and holding it out in front of him.

The rest of the SPD team repeated what Jack did; the jungle fury main trio got out their sunglasses and put them on, while RJ and Dominic uncovered their morphers from their wrists.

"SPD." The SPD team shouted, pushing their morphers to the side.

"Jungle Beast." The whole team put their hands to the side of their waists.

"EMERENGY!" The SPD team brought their morphers back towards them and pushed them forward in front of them.

"Spirit Unleashed!" the jungle fury said this at the same time and after a small move they all ended up with one of their hands in front of them, either in a fist or clawed, or in Dominic's case, out of sight because of a gigantic morpher.

Pushing the button on top of their morphers, the SPD team watched as their suits formed in front of them, then the suit came back and formed round their bodies, knocking them off their feet into a backward summersault. Landing, the raised their heads and the helmet formed around them.

The Jungle Fury team however, used their animal spirits to form a suit around them, everyone, except Dominic ran forward and their helmets formed round their heads.

As soon as they were done, Master Mao turned into vapour, which then covered all the rangers, lifting them up into the air and to the city where Cruger would be fighting.

Turning back to Master Guin, Kat said, "So what else do you want to talk about."

"Your destiny." Master Guin replied.

"Huh?"

"You are just like all your other lives," Master Guin started, "Smart, resourceful, determined, stubborn, but not the one last thing."

"What's the last thing?"

"A warrior," Guin answered to a surprised Kat, "Every one of our lives have fought though battles that would have been lost if we weren't there, they have been soldiers, warriors, all kinds of things."

"I'm guessing that ranger would be in that list as well, wouldn't it?" Kat asked her.

"Yes it would," Guin answered, "I think your friends will be destroyed if you don't help them now."

"But I can't become a ranger."

"Why?"

"Because my morpher," Kat was angry at herself for not being able to save her friends, "is on a shelf, in my lab, in the future, on display; and if I did have it with me it was only an hour-long."

"But if you could morph, would you?"

Kat calmed down, "Yes, I would, not only to save my friends, but if I'm destined to be a fighter, I might as well start now."

Master Quin smiled and raised her hand into the air, it glowed for a bit and when she lowered it there was a very familiar object in it.

"My morpher." Kat whispered as she carefully took it from Guin's hand.

"Yes," Guin replied, fully recharged, "this one in permanent, you know how to activate it, and your powers will work even if you're morphed."

"What powers?" Kat was puzzled from the end of this sentence.

"These ones," Guin replied, and put her hand on top of Kat's forehead. Closing her eyes, Kat felt knowledge come into her head, it felt the stuff that was now in her head was there all along, she just realised it now. When Guin took her hand off her head, Kat felt certain that she would be able to help her team in more ways then they could imagine.

"Thanks Guin," Kat used her new knowledge to zoom back up the stairs at a high speed.

Guin smiled and started fading away, but she let it happen because she knew that she was going back to the spirit world.

"Good Luck, Kat Manx."

* * *

A/N: and that's how Master Guin and Kat are the same, Guin is her past life (it's in the title). For those that don't know, there are some religions that believe that when you die, your soul gets reborn as another person, that's what had happened here, but here, only Kat's soul has that ability. Anyway, return of Kat Ranger next chapter, it's my half-term hoildays now so there will be more chapters, so it won't be as long until the next chapter is up.

6 days until my b-day

thanks to all of my reviewers, story alerters and the story favers, please read, review and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

Meanwhile Cruger was running towards the lion monster, which turned and saw him.

"Ha, black ranger is back for another beating." He taunted.

"That's shadow ranger," Cruger shot back, "and it is you that is in for a beating. Shadow sabre!"

He drew out his sword and held it in front of him and pushed a button on the hilt, suddenly the sword glowed and it was looking as good as new. He went into an attacking position and charged at the same time as the lion. But claws got in the way before Cruger could get a hit and he was forced to go on the defensive. Suddenly the lion is a backwards summersault on the spot and got Cruger with the claws on his feet, knocking him a few steps back. When Cruger charged him again he managed to attack Cruger with his claws until he went flying back.

The other rangers arrived to see Cruger hit the floor and roll to near where they were.

"You all right commander?" Jack asked, offering his hand.

Cruger took Jack's hand and allowed Jack to pull him up, "I'll live," then he went serious, "My rangers, go SWAT, rest of you, Master Mode."

"Ready?" Jack shouted and pulled out his morpher.

"Ready!" the rest replied, "The rest of the SPD team pulled out their morphers while the Jungle Fury trio summoned their claws.

"SPD SWAT!" shouted the SPD team, raising their morpher above their heads and pressing the button on the top.

"Jungle Master Mode!" the Jungle Fury shouted at the same time as they tapped the top of their claws.

As soon as they had done that they charged, the SWAT's shoot at the lion but he managed to dodge the lot while getting nearer to Jack. All the others charged with their swords, claws or fists and attacked as well, but the lion jumped, with his legs and arms at his sides, twisting around in mid-jump meant he attacked everyone with all of his claws. Knocking out all 3 girls, RJ and Dominic. When the last three SWAT rangers shot at him he jumped and twisted in the air, kicking out while going down and knocking their delta enforcers out of their hands and across the street. Another swipe meant they joined the rest of the others on the floor. Turning he saw the last three still standing, Cruger, Casey and Theo.

Casey and Theo used their rockets to zoom forward, claws at the ready to attack his sides. But the lion attacked them in the chest before they could block him and they also went flying back. Looking forward again, he was surprised to see Cruger in the air coming towards him with his sabre held up. Barely blocking the blows he did a flying kick and got Cruger with the claws on his left foot, sending the shadow rangers flying to where the rest of the rangers were.

"I have defeated you rangers," the lion said happily, "Now I will destroy you."

He walked over to Cruger and was about to lunge his claws into him when they all heard a familiar female voice.

"Spirit of the Cat!"

A giant ghostly manx cat flew past them, attacking the lion monster with it's claws, it sent him flying back and then faded away.

They all looked behind them to see Kat with her fist out in front of her, lowering it she walked towards the monster.

"If you want my friends you have to go though me." She said confidently. She stopped and stood with her hands by her sides with her right hip out a bit.

Syd suddenly noticed something.

"Is that?" she started asking Kat.

"Is what?" Theo asked Syd.

"On her right hip." Syd answered, as soon as she said that, everyone looked to see a SPD morpher resting on Kat's right hip.

"A morpher," Kat said to them, "yes it is." She whipped the morpher off her hip and held it in front of her, "SPD," she pushed to the side, "EMERENGY!" she brought it back and pushed it in front of her and pushed the button on the top.

The morpher flipped open and the manx cat came out of it again, forming the familiar orange, white and black suit in front of her, cart wheeling back two times, she let the suit form around here. Landing in a crouch she straightened up and twisted her body round a bit, allowing the helmet to form around her head.

Supported by the fact that Kat was now a ranger, all the others found the strength to stand up and stand next to her.

"Now you are so going to get it." Jack taunted the lion in front of them.

"Just who do you think you are?"

All the rangers took this as a cue, which Jack started.

"1, SPD Red Ranger."

"2, SPD Blue Ranger."

"3, SPD Green Ranger."

"4, SPD Yellow Ranger."

"5, SPD Pink Ranger."

"Defender of the Galaxy, Shadow Ranger."

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger."

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger."

"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger."

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger."

"With the flexibly of a cat, SPD Jungle Fury Kat Ranger."

"Animal Spirits!" Kat yelled, both her and the Jungle Fury team started to summon their animal spirits, "Unleashed!" she released her manx cat spirit and it started to charge towards a charging lion creature, soon joined by a tiger, jaguar, cheetah, wolf and a rhino, they got nearhim and started attackinghim while he screamed in pain. As soon as they faded away he got shot by the SPD ranger's delta enforcers.

"Jungle Duals!" Kat suddenly saw a pair of dual swords form in her hands, she then turned to Cruger, "Doggie, double team?"

"Of course." He replied, and with that the ran, side-by-side, past the lion, slashing his sides with their swords as they went, Theo and Lily then did the same with their claws, then Casey and Dominic and finally RJ came in with a punch in the chest.

The lion was almost bent double, clearly weak, he watched as the group formed a circle around him. "Don't think you have defeated me yet." He said to them and raised his arms to point to Syd and Z, who had Kat and Cruger next to them, and shot his claws at them.

Kat and Cruger dived in front of the girls next to them and deflected the claws with their swords and then ducking as all the delta enforcers shoot at the lion again. Kat, Cruger, Casey, Theo and Lily then jumped and attacked with the swords or claws, leaping back when the lion lunged back and then Dominic attacked with the blade on his morpher. Finally RJ finished it off by doing a jumped kick at him, kicking off the lion's chest he did a backwards summersault to join the middle of a long line the rangers created.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted as they turned and posed triumphantly as they lion appeared to fall and explode behind them.

As the air cleared, the watched in shock as the lion picked himself up.

"Lets see how you deal with this!" he shouted at them and then grew 30 feet.

"Oh, god," Jack said, then turned to Casey "our zords are still in the future, it's up to your team."

"No problem," Casey replied, then turned to his teammates, "Zord time guys."

"Animal Spirits unite as one!"

Once in the cockpits, Casey contacted his teammates, "right, stampede for a quick finish."

When they did this, the lion managed to knock aside Lily and Theo in their separate zords and jump onto the rhino zord, dodging the horn and kicking off RJ before fighting Casey in his top half of the megazord form, finally he knocked him off, forcing him to turn back into his gorilla form. Meanwhile the lion was fighting off the other rangers as they jumped back up in an attempt to knock the lion off the rhino zord.

Casey suddenly had a brainwave, "Dominic, form your megazord, everyone else out of the way."

As the others quickly jumped clear, Dominic started forming his Rhino Pride Megazord, when the zord went up, the lion lost his balance and fell off. While the Rhino Pride megazord fought the lion and other two megazord formed up and started attacking. But the lion's claws and agility was keeping the battle at a tight stalemate.

Meanwhile back on the ground, the SPD team was watching the battle with mixed emotions, they had been worried when the lion was on the rhino zord, relived when they managed to knock it off and now worried again because neither of them were getting anywhere.

"They'll be toast if one of their zords just knocked down." Bridge said.

"Yeh, just what we want to know Bridge," Jack angrily replied, then turned his anger on himself, "I wish we could help, but our zords are still in the future."

Kat took a deep breath, "You can't help them," everyone looked at Kat, "But I can." she then stepped forward, "Spirit of the cat!" she shouted, punching the air above her, out of her fist came her cat spirit, it solidified and turned, allowing Kat to jump inside it. Running forwards, she used the zord's claws to finally injure the lion.

"Kat!" everyone cried while the lion went flying back.

"Guys, my zord doubles as a gun," Kat didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

"OK, Dom, keep him busy." RJ replied, Dominic went on the defensive with his zord so he wouldn't be able to stop whatever the others were planning.

Kat turned her zord into a gun and guided it into the hands of the other two zords, "Kat stunners," as soon as she said that, Cat stunners came out of the gun as quickly as they would if they were in a machine gun. The lion tried to dodge them but got hit by a few and then the sword of the rhino zord, sending him down.

"Kat gun," everyone but Dominic said, "Full power." And a gigantic burst of energy came out of her gun and hit the lion monster right in the chest, everyone waited on baited breath for a few second, finally the lion waved around in pain, a sure sign they had defeated him.

"I won't be your last fight rangers." He yelled before freezing up, cracking and finally exploding.

As soon as he exploded, all the rangers started cheering. Jumping from their zords, the Jungle Fury team and Kat allowed their spirits to fade away. Getting hugs from everyone, Kat couldn't stop grinning in her helmet, she had realised that she was a ranger. She then looked at Cruger, who smiled.

"Welcome to the ranger team Kat."

* * *

A/N: Woot Kat is now a ranger again, it took me ages to write this fight scene even though I had it in my head since the beginning(most of it anyway) so i hope it's good. Anyway, the monster is defeaten. There will be some question about Master Guin and Kat answered in the next chapter as well as a nasty surpise, probably be tomorrow.

anyway birthday in 5 days, I will say when it's the day and I might have this story still going then.

So please, i say it again, read, review and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

Back in the loft, everyone was happy that the lion had finally been defeated, but were too tired to celebrate. They were all recovering from the hits they had got and at this moment, Kat was treating a cut on Cruger's arm.

"O.K, this is going to sting a bit." Kat said to Cruger, holding up a pad that she had to put on the cut."

"Just do it Kat." He replied, turning away and getting ready for some pain.

As quickly and carefully as she could, Kat put the pad on his arm, hearing a small growl of pain as he winced, she grabbed a bandage next to her and wrapped it around the pad, keeping it in place before using a bit of tape to keep the bandage in place.

"O.K done." She said to him as she stepped away.

"At times like these," he said, as he carefully pulled his sleeve down over the bandage, "I wish that aliens were immune to pain." This caused everyone to smirk.

After washing her hands because she got blood on them and helping RJ pack away the first aid kit she had used, Kat picked up a slice of pizza that RJ had provided and sat down when Fran spoke up.

"So Kat, what's the reason that you look like Master Guin?"

Kat didn't speak for a few seconds while she swallowed her pizza.

"When Master Guin died ten thousand years ago," she started, "Her soul left her body and when into the body of a baby girl, that baby girl was me" she suddenly stopped as though she had just realised something.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Lily asked her, feeling a bit worried about her new friend.

"Ten thousand years ago," Kat slowly said, then looked up at the group, "I'm 147!"

She got up and walked to the middle of the room, "Master Mao," she called into thin air, when nothing happened she tried again, "Master Mao, just your ghostly butt down here, I need to talk to you."

Master Mao appeared at this, "There is no need to be rude," he said to Kat.

"Well there is if it's the only way to get you to appear," Kat replied, "Anyway, I need to speak to Master Guin again."

"Why?"

"Because if she died ten thousand years ago and went right into me when I was born, why am I only 147?" Kat asked.

"That I do not know," Mao replied, "You are going to have to go to Master Guin again and ask her, she is your past life after all."

"That's why I called you, I need a return trip to the forbidden room so I can speak to her again." She said to him.

Master Mao shook his head, "No way, I am not a taxi."

"No your not, you're a bus and we all got bus passes," Kat replied, causing the whole room to snort and Mao to look at her, not impressed, "Sorry, couldn't resist. Please can we have just one trip, this is just as important."

Master Mao sighed, "O.K, one return trip and it's the last one, how many are coming."

"Hands." Kat told the group.

At this everyone raised their hands, including Cruger and Fran, Kat raised her eyebrows at Cruger.

"What?" he told her, "I was bored stiff last time and I want to see what how much you look-alike."

"O.K," Kat shrugged, and walked over to where the group was, "Ready when your ready." She told Mao.

Master Mao sighed, he was getting sick of this. Turning into vapour he went over to the group and picked them up, flying back towards the forbidden room. After a couple of minutes, they landed in front of the table where Kat went right over to the carving and touched the penguin.

As soon as he morphed into a cat and back, Master Guin appeared behind Kat.

"Yes Kat." She said to Kat, looking a bit annoyed at her.

"I'm a little stuck on something about you being my past life." Kat walked up to her then stopped when she noticed Guin's lips were a little swollen, "Have you been kissing someone?"

The whole Jungle Fury team looked up at this question and Guin turned completely red.

"No," Guin started, then realised that Kat wasn't buying it by her raised eyebrows, "O.K, yes, it was Lope, we're childhood sweethearts. How did you know?"

"Your lips are slightly swollen," Kat answered, "That happens most of the time when you kiss someone, learnt that when I was a teenager with mates who didn't tell you when they got kissed." Then she went serious, "you died ten thousand years ago, right?"

"Yeh." Guin answered, wondering where this was going.

"I'm 147 human years old."

Guin realised what she was on about, "Well, when we die, we just don't go into any baby girl, it's has to be a certain one, even if we have to wait thousands of years."

So I'm that certain one?" Kat asked Guin and she nodded, "Must have been a long wait, 9800 odd years wait."

"Well at least you had Lope to pass the time." Casey cheekily said, before getting elbowed by Theo and RJ, who were on either side of him.

Anyway," continued Kat, ignoring Casey, "Anything else about you being my past life, any more destinies?"

Master Mao looked a bit interested at this point, but no one noticed.

"Nope," Master Guin answered, causing Mao to frown a bit, "That's just about it."

"Good," Kat replied, "and thanks, if you didn't give me the morpher and the animal spirit powers I wouldn't have been able to stop my friends from being destroyed."

Guin smiled and was about to reply when Lily spoke up, "and thanks for the master powers, we would have been destroyed long before Kat came if you didn't give us those."

"No problem," she said to both them, "We want to help defeat Dai Shi, anyway I need to get back."

"Wait," came a voice from behind them, belonging to Master Mao, who then turned to the rest of the group, "Why don't you have a look around the academy, I will take you back in half a hour."

"Sure, O.K." RJ replied and took the lead up the steps to the main bit of the academy.

Bridge went up last and a few steps up, out of sight from the two masters, saw that his shoelace was undone.

"I'll join you in a minute, I'll just tie up my shoe." He said to Jack, who was next to him.

"Sure thing," and with that Jack rushed up the stairs after the others.

Neither of the masters heard this, and both thought that the whole group was upstairs, out of earshot.

"What Mao?" Guin asked him

"Why didn't you tell her?" Mao replied angrily.

"Tell her what?"

"About the other thing that's going to happen to her because she is your future life." Mao was still pretty angry with the penguin master.

"She doesn't need to know, Mao."

"She has a right Guin."

"It will destroy her, like it's destroyed me when I found out." Guin was beginning to get angry herself.

"I think Kat has a right to know that everyone of her past lives have died in battle, and that's she will soon be going the same way."

Bridge had heard all of the argument and stood up in shock of what Mao had just said. Knowing that Mao would be up soon be coming up and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, he bounced up the stairs, wanting to tell Kat what she just heard. But when she saw her, he could see she was sparring with Lily, looking like she was having the time of her life being a ranger. Realising that Guin was right about it destroying her if she knew, Bridge decided to keep it secret, no matter how hard is was.

* * *

After about half an hour sparring, Master Mao came over to them.

"Ready to go back?" he asked them.

Kat turned to the Jungle Fury team, "As much I love it here, I think it's time to go home."

"Sure thing," RJ replied, then he turned to Master Mao, "Mind dropping us off at the time portal instead.

Master Mao nodded and turned into vapour again, lifting them up again, after a couple of minutes, they landed in the alleyway with the time portal two metres above them.

"There you go," Master Mao said while solidifying, "Kat, don't erase their memories, this is meant to happen so they can't forget."

"Sure thing," Kat replied, "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." And with that, he faded away.

"There's our route home." Z was looking up at the portal.

"Don't think your going home without a proper goodbye." Lily said stepping forward.

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Kat replied, stepping forward and hugging her. "Thanks for helping me with this," she let go of Lily and looked at the rest of the team, "all of you."

After Kat had got a hug from all the team, she stepped back to join the others who were all standing under the time portal.

"Bye." Kat said, and with that, they all jumped up and right though the portal. It glowed as they went though it and then closed up.

The Jungle Fury team watched as this happened.

"Don't worry," RJ stepped forward and put his arms over Fran and Lily's shoulders, "I don't think it's the last we see of them."

So with that, the whole team turned around and walked back to their pizza shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, the SPD team shot back though the portal in Kat's lab. Landing in a heap on the floor, they watched as the portal glowed and closed up, leaving the lab in the state as it was before it appeared.

Later the whole team provided her with a belt to keep her morpher in, as Bridge watched her clip it on, looking happy that she was finally achieving her real destiny, Bridge was worried about the fact that only he knew, watching Kat a bit more as she got back to work he thought,

"Am I supposed to tell you that you're meant to die in battle."

* * *

A/N: Now that is the nasty sercet, but your going to wait to wait and see what I do with it. Before any of you say anything, the swollen lips thing was something I made up, i don't know if it's true or not. This is NOT the end of the story and this is NOT the last we see of the jungle fury team. so read on for the next chapter to see what happens next.

anyway 4 days until my birthday.

this is coming a tradition now to write this, so please read, review and enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

 Flying back, the SPD team hit and ground and rolled back a few feet. Slowly getting up they rushed back into battle, but it wasn't long before they were thrown back again.

Getting up, Jack whipped out his morpher, "I think we are going to need some back up." He then contacted Cruger, "Sir, I think we need some back-up."

"Sure thing Cadet," Cruger replied, "I'll send Kat in."

Bridge had heard this and was horrified, but couldn't say anything because then everyone would get suspicious, so he kept quiet, though he was determined to not let Kat out of his sight for a second.

"Come on guys, SWAT mode." Bridge was relieved when he heard Sky say that, hoping that they would be able to defeat the monster before Kat came, he whipped out his morpher with the rest of his team.

"SPD SWAT!"

As soon as they transformed, Sam got to work, "Omega Morpher, electro mode." Charging up his morpher, he slammed his hand on the ground and sent a blast towards the baked potato headed creation of Mora's, it hit him dead-on but his armour protected him so much that he didn't even wince. Though shocked, the other five jumped up and starting firing with their delta enforcers, but they just bounced off his armour. While they were rushing in for a closer shot, he shot at them sending them back as Kat came zooming in on a bike painted to match her suit.

"Spirit of the cat!" she shouted and she sent her cat spirit to attack the monster, she then put her foot down and braked, making the bike spin around as it stopped.

"Kat!" all the rangers managed to get up and go over to her, though Bridge was not too happy to see her.

"Back up's here guys," She said to them, "Jungle Duals!" her dual swords appeared in her hands.

"Rangers, back me up," she told the group, "Sam with me."

At that, the main rangers started shooting again, but with no effect as Kat and Sam ran forward. Sam soon got knocked back, but Kat was able to use her flexibly to dodge the blows. Jumping over him, she slashed him in the back of the neck with one of the swords, but it didn't even dent his armour.

He turned around and starting attacking Kat, who tried to defend herself. He soon got a couple of hits in and she went flying back, but she managed to land on her feet. Seeing that he was pointing a powerful looking gun at her, she held her blades in front of her, ready to catch and shoot the blast right back at him.

Bridge however, had other ideas, as soon as he saw the gun that was pointed at Kat, he run over and pushed her out of the way just as the criminal shot. Taking the blast himself, he flew back and landed hard on the ground, demorphing.

Kat recovered from the push to see Bridge hitting the ground, seeing that the criminal that aimed the gun again at the rest of the rangers, who had gone to help Bridge she got into action to take his attention off them.

"Cat Stunners!" she said, and shot several feather shaped missiles at him, a couple of these hit him on the head and made him wince in pain.

"Why you," he aimed the gun at Kat again, who put her swords in front of her again, when he shot, she easily stopped the blast and threw it back at the criminal, who barely managed to avoid it.

Thinking of something to help defeat this one, Kat had a sudden brainwave, holding up her swords, she said, "I call upon the spirit of the cat." Everyone watched as she swords glowed as she rushed towards the criminal, dodging his attacks and attacked his armour, with the power of her spirit in them, the armour stood no chance as it cracked. She attacked a few more times before being forced to retreat, kicking of his chest, making him go back a few steps, she landed next to the rest of her team who were still treating Bridge.

"Canine Cannon!" Jack threw up a bone and it was caught by RIC, who had zoomed down from the main base, RIC transformed into his cannon form and was caught by the rest of the team, Sam taking Bridge's normal place in the group, "Fire!" a large blast came out and hit the criminal's already weakened armour, causing him to scream in pain and kneel, weakened and defeated . Kat walked over and allowed her dual swords to fade away, taking out her morpher, she pointed it at him.

"It's all over mister."

* * *

 Back at the SPD base, Bridge was recovering from the blast in the infirmary when Kat came in.

"Hey," she said to him, "mind if I come in."

"Sure." He replied, gesturing a seat next to the bed.

Kat went over, pulled the chair so it was facing Bridge and sat down, "Why did you push me out the way like that?"

"Because that gun looked pretty powerful," Bridge replied, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Even though Bridge told her the truth when he answered her, he didn't stay the whole truth, he couldn't exactly tell her he did it because he didn't want to risk her getting hit and killed, it was her that was destined to die, not him.

Kat smiled, "I'm not helpless Bridge, it was me that then had to save all the others lives when they went over to see if you were O.K, I would have blocked the shots with my swords, I knew what I was doing."

"But."

"Please don't do it again Bridge," she interrupted him, "Unless I can't defend myself or if I don't see it coming, let me do it myself, last thing I want is to see you killed trying to protect me from something I could have easily dodged."

"But."

"Please Bridge."

"O.K." Bridge lied.

Kat smiled and left the room, but Bridge had other ideas, seeing Kat was meant to die in battle, he couldn't let her take any chances.

* * *

Over the next few battles, Bridge kept breaking his promise by saving Kat from various attacks that she could have handled on her own. Though she gave him a few chances, Kat finally had enough and the rest of the team heard shouting coming towards them in the command centre one night.

"I could have easily handled that Bridge." Kat said to Bridge as she followed him into the command centre.

"What if you couldn't?" Bridge replied, "Why did you even try and block the shot with your swords?"

"Because I knew I would catch it without it hitting me." Kat answered, "I know the sword's limits, I've tested them."

"They have taken loads of shots," Bridge shot back, "They could have weakened and let though the shot, it could have killed you if that happened."

"They come back as good as new every time I summon them," Kat replied, "They are just like Cruger's shadow sabre."

"That isn't the point."

"Why are you so overprotective Bridge?" Kat asked him angrily, "I know how to fight, everyone of my past lives are warriors, just because I needed to be told that before I became a ranger, doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Bridge realised that Kat was going to find out the secret sooner or later, he decided it might as well be sooner, "That's the reason I'm being so overprotective in the first place."

"Huh?"

"Master Guin didn't tell you everything." He said to her.

"What?" she asked him, she face full of shock and confusion.

Bridge was just about to answer when Jack interrupted, "Ok, both of you, sit down, take a deep breath and calm down, then Bridge can explain what he's on about."

Both of them did what Jack told them, after Bridge was calm, he finally spoke.

"Remember when we all went back to Master Guin the second time around?" the whole group nodded, "and Master Mao told us to go upstairs?" the whole group nodded again, "well, a few steps up I saw my shoelace was undone and told Jack I was doing it up and told him to go ahead."

"Yes I remember," Jack interrupted, causing everyone to look at him, annoyed, "Sorry, carry on."

"Anyway," Bridge continued, "I heard Guin and Mao talking about Guin not telling you the most important thing," he nodded at Kat, "I don't really know how to say this, so I will say it in the words of Mao himself, he said, I think Kat has a right to know that all of her past lives have died in battle, and that she will soon be going the same way."

As soon as he said this, everyone looked at Kat, shocked. Kat meanwhile needed some time alone.

"Excuse me." And with that she ran out of the command centre and towards her room, after about five minutes she slammed her bedroom door shut and leaned on it, loaded with a series of emotions, shock about what Bridge had just told her, anger at Guin for not telling her in the first place and sadness that she was destined to die early in battle, finally it overcome her and she fell down onto her bed, curling up in a ball and crying her eyes out.

* * *

 Meanwhile the other rangers were having a go at Bridge for not telling Kat sooner.

"She had a right to know," Syd was shouting at him.

"I know, but." Bridge was trying to explain.

"But nothing."

"Will you just let me explain!" he yelled over all the shouting, everyone went quiet as they listened to him, "When I first heard that, I was fully planning on telling Kat, but when I saw her, sparring with Lily, she looked so happy being a ranger and fighting and all that, I knew it would destroy her, like it has now."

All the rangers were quiet after that, knowing Bridge had a very good point.

"Carson," Cruger finally said, "I do not blame you for not telling Kat, I would have done the same if I was in your position."

All the others silently agreed with Cruger and sat in silence for a little while before Z told them the horrible truth that they already knew.

"I honestly don't know how Kat is going to get though knowing this."

* * *

A/N: Well that sercet didn't last for long didn't it. I didn't think I was going to complete this today because I was really struggling with the 1000 word over limit (for most chapters) but the innoying thing is that I always struggle to do it but when I get past it, I get to around 1800 words without knowing it! Anyway, I really don't have it as planned out as the other chapters so might be a decline in quality.

Anyway birthday in 3 days and the innoying thing is that I got to see the denist on my birthday because the top bit of my tooth as come off, so that's innoying.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

 Syd walked down the corridor towards Kat's room, she was about to knock when she heard crying. Opening the door slowly, she allowed Kat to see her.

"Oh Kat," she said, sitting down on Kat's bed and putting her arm over she shoulders to pull her closer, allowing Kat's head to rest on her shoulder as she cried, "It's O.K to cry, just let it all out."

"Just being stupid." Kat muttered as she allowed the tears to fall.

"You are not being stupid," Syd needed to make Kat not feel sorry for herself, "For you, it's impossible to be stupid, I would be the same way if I got told I was destined to die"

Kat did a small smile at this, "Thanks Syd." She continued to cry as Syd rested her head on hers and rubbed her arm comfortably.

* * *

 That night, Kat was tossing around in bed, having a nightmare. She was in her ranger form fighting a shadowed monster alone, summoning her Jungle Duels she rushed forward and tried to attack, but as soon as the swords touched it, they disappeared.

"Spirit of the cat!" when she stuck her fist out but nothing happened.

"Ha, you don't have your animal spirit." The shadow said, Kat recognised the voice as her own, she gasped as she saw herself in her ranger suit step out of the shadows, looking down she saw that she was unmorphed and that she morpher was nowhere in sight, looking back up at herself, she watched as she punched the air and the cat spirit came out and rushed towards her, she covered her face with her arms and turned away.

Kat then woke up and sat up with a scream, gasping for breath she looked at the clock on her bedside cabinet, it was half-past-three. Laying back down, she sighed, knowing that this was going to affect her more then she first thought, turning to the side, she tried to get back to sleep, but after 15 minutes she gave up. Getting up, she took a shower, leaning back on the shower wall, she decided that she needed to get though this and the only way to do that, she needed to talk to Master Guin.

Getting out of the shower, she got changed and dried her hair, going to her lab, she wrote them a note saying what she was doing and walked down to the zord bay, where all the bikes were kept. Walking over to the bike she made and painted herself she rubbed her hand across the seat, looking back at the stairway back to the main base, she morphed and got on, starting it up she rode out of the base and into the night.

* * *

 Much later, when the sun had come up, the rest of the team were up. Syd, wanting to see how Kat was doing, walked into her lab to see it empty, with only a note on the main counsel. Picking it up, she read it before running out and heading towards the command centre.

Cruger meanwhile was wondering where Kat was, when he heard the doors open he turned around but was slightly disappointed when he saw all the rangers, minus Syd, come in.

"Have any of you seen Kat?" he asked them; all of them shook their heads.

"Sir," Syd rushed in, holding the note, "Kat's gone."

"What!" Cruger exclaimed.

"She left a note," Syd began to read it, "Rangers, after finding out about having to die in battle yesterday, I have realised that I won't get over it by staying here. I have taken my bike and I've gone to get some answers, I will only be gone a few days so please don't worry about me and don't contact me unless it is a emergency, I need to do this on my own. Finally, Bridge, on no account whatsoever, are you to blame yourself, you only told me because I made you to, I won't say that this hasn't had an affect on me, but I would rather be told that I was meant to die now then on my deathbed. Keep safe, Kat."

"We need to go and find her." Bridge said as soon as Syd had finished.

"Wait, there's a PS," Syd had just scanned the end, "it says, don't you dare try and find me." She smirked at that.

"We do what Kat says," Cruger said, "I don't want anyone going to find her unless she calls for help."

"But sir." Bridge started to protest.

"Carson, you need to respect Kat's wishes, that includes not blaming yourself." Cruger interrupted, "Now I suggest all of you do some training and try not to worry about her, she can look after herself."

"Yes sir." They all saluted and walked out of the command centre, with Syd putting the note down on the counsel as she passed."

"Bridge," Jack said, "I think Kat blames Guin more then she blames you, she said herself she would rather hear it sooner then later, even if it had destroyed her."

Bridge sighed; not blaming himself would be easier said then done, "Good luck Kat." He muttered before following the others to do some training.

* * *

 Kat meanwhile, stopped her bike outside a forest. Knowing that the bike wouldn't be able to get though all the trees and plants, she got off and demorphed. Pushing the bike just in the forest out of sight from people outside she lifted up the seat and took out a backpack, opening it up she took out a big bottle of water she had took with her, taking a few gulps she put it back in before tossing the backpack on her back and set off towards the academy.

About an hour in she reached a clearing, just as she was expecting, the group of defenders came out and went into fighting positions, Kat went into a fighting position to defend herself and faced them. That was when she was surprised to see the front attacker, who was masked, stand up properly.

"Kat?" asked a female voice that Kat recognised, but couldn't place, the female pulled of her mask to reveal the face of a slightly older Lily.

"Lily?" Kat asked as she stood up, Lily nodded and Kat went over and hugged her, to the surprise of the other defenders.

"She's a friend of the academy," she told them, "please go back to your hiding positions." They did as they were told, leaving the two alone, "What are you doing here, not like there's anything wrong with it."

"I need to talk to Master Guin, wanna come with me." Kat replied.

"What again?" asked Lily, shocked, "and yea, I'll come with you." The two set off.

"Master Guin didn't tell me everything about her being my past life," Kat told Lily as they walked, "Bridge overheard Mao saying to her that everyone of my past lives have died in battle and I'll be going the same way."

Lily gasped, "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. So have you come to confront her then?"

"Yep," Kat replied, "enough about me, what happened to you these last 20 years, been about a month since I last saw you to be honest."

To answer this question, Lily pulled up her sleeve, revealing the clawed tattoo she had just below her elbow.

"Well done," Kat smiled at the tattoo on her friend's arm, "Master of the cheetah spirit?"

"Yep," Lily answered, "Theo and Casey got master stripes as well, 20 years have done wonders for Jungle Karma Pizza but not to RJ, he reckons he will be on a walking stick in 5 years," Lily and Kat smirked, " and finally Fran and Dominic got married and had 3 kids, took them a while for them to admit their feelings though."

"Cool," Kat replied, "How hard was the final battle against Dai Shi?"

"Nightmare," Lily answered, "Jarrod finally managed to get free of Dai Shi's control with Casey's help, that's how Casey got his stripes. That weakened Dai Shi enough to defeat them.

"How did you get your stripes then?"

"We needed to fight our masters," Lily answered, "Casey failed that one because he was too nervous and copied our moves, Theo passed at the same time as me."

They were silent for a few silent for a few seconds until they reached a familiar clearing.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Lily asked Kat.

Kat unleashed her cat spirit on the plants, having a small flashback of the nightmare she had the night before. Not letting that get to her, she walked into the academy with Lily.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Double digits on the number of chapters woot, maybe a few more chapters before this story ends, part of what happened after the Jungle Fury team is made up (Fran and Dominic, RJ, JKP) and some is what is to happen in future episodes which I have read about. Anyway, the Jungle Fury team is back(kind of) and I couldn't imange older rangers so I haven't included a description.

Anyway b-day in 2 days, getting nearer to the big 18

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.  
Dedication: This chapter is for Tierra because it's her birthday, have a fantasic day. Happy Birthday

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Both Kat and Lily turned around to see brown haired man walk over to them, looking at Lily with annoyance.

"What are you doing here Lily?" he asked again, "You're meant to be with the defender squad."

"Casey?" Kat asked, recognising the voice.

"Yes," Casey answered, looking at Kat before he recognised her, "Kat!" he hugged her before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

"About to have a great big go at Master Guin," Kat answered, "You coming?"

"Of course I am," Kat set of towards the forbidden room with the other two following, "What about?"

"She forgot," Kat answered, angrily, she did quote marks with her fingers at the word 'forgot', "to tell me that I was destined to die in battle."

Casey gasped, his hand covering his mouth in shock, "Oh, god, I won't blame you if you shout at her."

"Oh, I'm fully planning on doing more then shouting at her Casey." Kat told them, then she noticed Lily had stopped.

"Go on ahead, I will catch up, just need to quickly do something." Lily told them.

They did what she said, Lily then got out a pair of yellow sunglasses and put them on, contacting Dominic and RJ.

* * *

RJ was sitting in his chair in the loft, his back was killing him, falling down the stairs all those years ago didn't do him to good, the one thing that was keeping him going was the thought of his successful business. Suddenly he heard his morpher beeped.

"Hello," he brought it nearer to his mouth and spoke into it.

* * *

Dominic meanwhile, was at home, watching TV with his three girls and Fran leaning against him, it was a kid's show and he was bored watching it, he was going into a trance when the beep from his morpher snapped him out of it.

"Your morpher, no one has contacted you with that for years." Fran said, looking at the wooden bracelet on her husband's wrist.

He brought his wrist closer to his mouth and turned on the communicator, "Hello."

* * *

Lily was pleased that the boys had opened up a three-way channel on their communicators.

"Guys, Kat's back." She told them.

"Kat?" RJ asked, not being able to place the name.

Lily sighed, she swore that only her, Theo, Dominic, Fran and Casey remembered who Kat was, that was until she remembered half of RJ's memories faded at the same time as his fall.

"Kat, the cat/human women RJ," Dominic snapped at him, "You taught her to mediate and the next morning it turned out to be levitate."

RJ's memory snapped into place, "Oh of course, SPD Jungle Fury Kat ranger, Guin's future life.

"Yes, that Kat," Lily was glad she had a lot of patience, "I need you both to get over here, she's just found out that's she going to die early because of being Guin's future life.

"What!" Fran exclaimed, she had been listening in.

"That's why I need both for you to get down here, ASAP." Lily said to the two boys.

"I'll be right there, I'll only take a min." Dominic said, closing his channel.

"Me too, might take a bit longer though, my back." RJ closed his communicator too.

Lily then took off her sunglasses and ran to Kat and Casey.

* * *

Dominic, got up and got ready to super speed to the academy when Fran spoke.

"You'll be careful, O.K." she said to him, getting up and standing next to him.

"Of course I will, look after the girls O.K." he replied, kissing her, hugging his girls and zooming out of the door at high speed.

"Where's Daddy gone, Mummy?" asked the youngest.

Fran sat down next to her and hugged her, "Ranger work honey, he'll be back soon."

* * *

Lily soon caught up with Kat and Casey, who in turn had ran into Theo.

"Sorry," she gasped, stopping in front of them, "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem, lets get going." Kat replied, pushing open the door and walking down the stairs into the forbidden room.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the SPD base, the rangers were sparring against each other, Sky and Bridge were sparring and Jack was going to take on the winner. Suddenly Sky grabbed Bridge's hand as he was doing a feeble attempt at a punch and flipped him over, winning the match.

"What wrong with you today?" Sky asked Bridge as he pulled him up.

"Just worried about Kat." Bridge answered as he took the seat Jack just left and watched Jack spar with Sky.

"I quote from Kat's note," Z told him, "so please don't worry about me."

"Z's right," Syd carried on after Z, "Kat wouldn't want your fighting ability to decrease because you're worrying about her."

"Rangers report to the command centre."

It took them a few minutes to get to the command centre, when they entered the all stood in a straight line and saluted Cruger.

"At ease," he told them, "Criminal in C sector, this is Broodwing's right-hand man, so it's going to be hard."

"Yes sir," Jack then got out his morpher, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERENGY!"

* * *

Kat and the Jungle Fury trio got down the stairs into the forbidden room. Kat stormed to the carving and slammed her hand onto the carving of the penguin, she waited for it to glow or morph, but nothing happened.

"She's ignoring me." Kat whispered, growing angrier by the second. She then stormed to the middle of the room and looked and began shouting to the heavens, not caring about the others in the room, "Guin, why are you ignoring me, it's because you know that you didn't tell me." Kat shouted, "I want you to come down here right now and talk to me now, because ignoring me is the sign of cowardice, you're too scared to face me, come down now you stupid coward!"

Master Guin appeared at that, "How dare you." She was just as angry as Kat.

"How dare you not tell me that I was meant to die in battle," Kat stormed right up to her and shouted in her face, "I had a right to know, you didn't even plan on letting me knowing, Bridge overheard and he told me, look at how much this had destroyed me."

While Kat was saying this, Guin was trying to talk and RJ and Dominic had come in, soon shocked at the sight of Kat like this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" tears were starting to fall down Kat's face now, "I hate you, I'm absolutely ashamed to have you as a past live, you hear me? I hate you!"

She went to slap Guin around the face, but Guin saw her hand coming and faded away, back to the spirit world. Kat's hand slapped air and her emotions finally got to her.

"COWARD!" she screamed, then she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why me, why me, why me," she said in-between sobs while the group knelt down and starting trying to comfort her.

"Oh, God, this is destroying her." RJ muttered to Dominic before kneeling down to comfort her with the others.

* * *

The rangers', including Sam, was running towards the criminal Cruger told them to bring in. It faced them and smiled.

"Ha, rangers, my dear friend Broodwing has asked me to destroy you, something I will now do."

"Not if we can help it!" Jack shot back as they rushed it, all enforcers blazing. He pulled out a sword and started blocking the shots, when the rangers got into range, he started attacking. The rangers started kicking, punching and shooting but he managed to block, dodge and/or counter attack their every attempt to bring him down. It finally swiped his sword vertically and got them just above their stomach's, sending them all back.

"Rangers!" they heard a shout, and they turned to see Cruger on his ATV zoom in, shooting lasers at the criminal, who easily dodged them. Getting off the ATV and getting out his shadow sabre, Cruger rushed forward and attacked, but their swords kept blocking each other's, neither of them was getting an attack in. That was until the criminal fooled Cruger into thinking he was going high and managed to swipe him across the chest, sending him back to his team.

"Sir, We need Kat!" Sam said.

"No," cried Bridge, "We can't risk it."

"We're going to have to Carson." Cruger whipped out his morpher, despite Bridge's protests, and contacted Kat. After a few seconds she answered.

"Yes?" asked a very teary voice, they all guessed why she was crying.

* * *

Kat's tears were soon beginning to run out as she cried on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she told the team, "too many emotions."

"Don't worry about it," Dominic replied, "We completely understand, I know this is hard for you, it would be hard for anyone."

"You're really brave," RJ continued, "everyone else would lock the doors and not even get out of bed in case they die in the shower."

Kat smiled weakly at this, "How did you hurt your back anyway?" she asked RJ.

"Sparring with Dom," RJ answered, "Didn't notice the stairs behind me, fell down them, hit my head and was in a coma for a week."

"Ouch." Kat replied, just then her morpher beeped, getting it out she knew it had to be an emergency, because she said not to contact her unless it was. Slowly she answered it.

"Yes?" she asked, she couldn't help but notice her voice was still very teary.

Out of it, everyone heard Cruger desperate reply.

"Kat, we need you!"

* * *

A/N: Anyway, another fight and the rest of the team is back. poor RJ, I know it's mean to have him fall down the stairs, but a charater you thought that is not going to appear is going to appear because of it. During this chapter, I found myself muttering, 'poor kat' because of the stuff she is going though, i honstly don't know if it's true, but it would how i would act if I got told I was going to appear, espically when you heard it from somebody else. So feel free to feel really sorry for Kat. there will probably be 1-2 chapters left of this story.

Anyway my b-day tomorrow, can't wait! I'll tell you what I get for presents OK

so please, read, review and enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.

* * *

"Kat, we need you!"

Kat stared at her morpher in shock, she was so angry at Master Guin she didn't stop to think how she would react if she was needed on the battlefield.

"Kat," RJ's voice seemed very distant, "are you alright?"

"I'm so scared," Kat said to no one in particular, "Any battle could be the one I'm going to die in."

She then heard shooting coming from her communicator, then the sounds of a sword fight, suddenly there was a yell and the sound of someone being thrown into some dustbins.

"Hurry Kat, please." yelled Cruger over before he cut himself off.

Kat slowly closed her own morpher, and her eyes, she was remembering all the good times she had with her team, she remembered Cruger, her best friend, coming in and defending her from Wootox when he had swapped bodies with Sky, she remembered Boom, building the mechanical arm together before she got promoted, how he went to his knees to get her to stay. She remembered Jack, his desperation to keep her from falling into the time portal, and the hug when he found out she was all right. She remembered Sky, always following orders, but he stood by his team when Cruger had a go at them for no reason. Bridge, the one that kept protecting her, to try and stop the fact that she was going to die. Z, how she helped her without question when she broke the quantum enhancer. Syd, the pink princess, a little snobbish but always a shoulder to cry on, Sam, running into battle next to her to try and defeat the baked-potato headed criminal. Finally there was RIC, he might have been a robotic dog, but when he got updated, he became everyone's best friend, she was so thankful when he stopped those two krybots from kidnapping her and how he jumped to attack Benagg even when she told him not too. She was remembering the team, her family, remembering how happy they were to see she was alright as Cruger carried her back to the base because she was too shaken to walk after being kidnapped, she couldn't let them down.

"I'm going to help them," she said, wiping the tears away she got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Wait." Lily shouted after her.

"They are like my family Lily," Kat said to her, "I'm going to save them even if I die."

"Not that," Lily replied, "I'm coming with you."

"Us too." Casey, Theo and Dominic went over to Kat and Lily.

They then all looked at RJ, "You coming?" Lily asked them.

"I'm so sorry Kat," he looked right at Kat and his eyes showed he was indeed sorry, "It's my back, I can't fight, I will only get in the way."

"It's O.K," Kat replied, "Come on."

They rushed up the stairs and left RJ alone, feeling incredibility sorry for himself.

As they were running towards the academy exit, Lily suddenly thought of something, "Why aren't we super-speeding?" she asked the group.

"My super-speed powers went when I went though the time portal, I got a bike just in the forest."

"Then let me get you to it quick." Said Casey, he went over to her and lifted her up in a fireman's lift, then with the rest of the group super-speeded right to Kat's bike.

"Never do that again." Kat snapped at him as she got put down.

"Sorry," Casey replied, "But it got you to your bike quick didn't it, nice paintwork by the way."

"Thanks," Kat replied, "Get going, I'll see you there, you will probably beat me."

With that, all four of them super-speeded away.

Whipping out her morpher she held it in front of her.

"SPD EMERENGY!"

When she was in her suit, she got onto her bike and sped away as fast as the bike would allow, which was pretty fast.

She then whipped out her morpher and contacted Cruger, who quickly answered.

"Kat! Where the hell are you."

"I'm coming Doggie," Kat replied, "Jungle Fury are on their way, I'm on my bike, just hold on."

She closed her morpher and sped up.

* * *

RJ meanwhile, was leaning against the stone table, cursing himself and his back when he had a feeling someone was behind him.

"RJ." Said the person behind him, RJ froze, he hadn't heard that voice in years and thought he was never going to hear it again, turning around he saw the ghost of a longhaired man with a goatee.

"Dad?" RJ asked in disbelieve, all the masters died years ago, from old age.

"Yes, RJ," Master Finn replied, "I know why you can't fight with your team and I am here to fix it."

He went behind RJ and put his hand at the point where RJ had injured his back, but not touching him directly. RJ then felt the pain on his back leave as his dad healed him. When his dad took his hand away and walked back in front of him, he ran up a wall and did a flip he hadn't been able to do since the injury happened.

"Wow thanks Dad." RJ was about to hug Finn when he remembered he was a ghost, he would go right though his dad.

"No problem son," Finn replied, "Now go and help your team."

RJ didn't need telling twice, super-speeding up the stairs and out of the academy.

"Good luck, my son." Finn then faded away back to the spirit world.

* * *

The Jungle Fury rangers slowed down to a normal sprint when they saw the battle. Stopping in front of it, the saw the SPD rangers go flying, the rolled and saw them, getting up they all stumbled over to them.

"About time," Jack said to Casey, "Where's Kat?"

"On her way," Casey answered, then he turned his team, "Ready?"

"Ready!" answered the rest of team.

They were about to get their morphers out when a voice came from behind them.

"Wait for me." They all turned to see RJ run towards them and stop next to them, "Dad healed my back, I can fight again," he explained before they could ask, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The main trio got out their sunglasses while RJ and Dominic uncovered their morphers from their wrists.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

As soon as they all morphed, the main trio went into master mode and started attacking.

* * *

Kat meanwhile had just entered New Tech City on her bike. Whipping out her morpher, she soon located where the battle was taking place, braking and putting her foot on the ground she turned her bike round a corner and sped off towards where the battle was taking place.

Within a couple of minutes she was there, watching she saw Cruger and RJ fly back, then Dominic and Sam, then Lily, Z and Syd, right after them went Sky, Bridge and Theo and then finally Casey and Jack. Lifting her bike so it went into the air, she shot down several lasers at the criminal, who dodged them.

"Jungle Duals!" she cried, letting go of the handlebars of her bike and summoning her swords, she stood up on the seat and jumped off, towards the criminal.

"Calling upon my animal spirit." She cried as she got nearer to the criminal, her swords glowed as her animal spirit powered them up, she then lunged them at the criminal, who managed to block the first sword, but Kat was too quick with the second and hit him, finally injuring him. He got angry at this and attacked Kat hard before she had a chance to defend herself. Hitting her hard and fast, Kat's suit soon couldn't take any more and she was forcibly demorphed.

As Kat felt her suit fade away she gasped as she felt his sword plunge into her stomach and out again. He threw her back where she hit the ground and moved no more.

* * *

All the other rangers watched horrified as Kat flew back and landed on the ground, unconscious, they then saw blood seeping onto the pavement and looked towards the criminal, horrified when they saw blood on his sword. Getting up, they started shooting everything they had at him. The SPD main five shot from their enforcers, the jungle fury used their claw cannon while the other two used the blasters on their morphers. Cruger controlled the Canine Cannon on his own while Sam sent endless electro's at the criminal. He tried to block and dodge them all but he couldn't and finally he was on the ground defeated. Where he was then contained without even a judgement mode being used on him.

They all demorphed as they rushed towards Kat, who was still unconscious and they finally saw a huge hole in her stomach where she had been stabbed.

"Oh, god." Lily pulled off her jacket and put it over Kat's wound, pushing down as hard as she could to try and stop the bleeding.

"She's still with us," Dominic said, checking her pulse then holding her hand as Syd held the other hand, trying to keep the tears at bay, "Come on Kat, you're strong, this won't kill you."

Suddenly a SPD ambulance pulled up along side them, the team stood back as they loaded Kat onboard and sped off back to the base.

"We're going to follow them," Jack told the team as they rushed towards their various vehicles, "There's room on the jeep for you."

"We can super-speed after you." RJ replied.

"I'll bring Kat's bike." Lily got on Kat's bike and they all set of back to the base after the ambulance.

* * *

When they got to the infirmary, they saw Kat being treated to by a frantic Doctor Felix and his team. There was a oxygen mask over her face as the team tried to stop the bleeding and giving her blood transfusions. The suddenly got the whole team look in shock at a monitor next to her bed and Felix starting pushing down on her chest.

"Oh, god." Z gasped, as the whole group watched, tears slowly forming in their eyes.

Bridge was beside himself in worry, as he watched he became more and more worried if she was going to survive this.

"Come on Kat, We're family and we need you."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm mean, I got Kat stabbed, that is why I was putting it up a rating for safely, and with a pretty mean cliffhanger you must hate me now, not like I blame you. Too people who will say it, I don't believe in the 9 lives for cats thing so in my story, Kat only has 1 life, and it's in risk. One last chapter coming tomorrow, and that will be all done.

Birthday today, so feel free to wish my a happy birthday in any way you please.

So please, read, review and enjoy.


	13. Epilogue

Summary:A Kat manx and Master Guin story, using the fact that they used Michelle Langstone on both of these charaters, when Kat gets sucked to the past, she learns that she is one of a kind in a very strange way.  
Main Charaters: Kat, Master Guin.  
Secondary Charaters: Doggie, RJ, Jack, Casey, Sky, Theo, Bridge, Dominic, Z, Lily, Syd, Fran, Boom, Sam.  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by disney, simple as.  
Dedication: Everyone who reviewed all/most chapters has the last chapter dedicated to them.

* * *

"Come on Kat, We're family and we need you."

_6 months later_

RJ walked into Jungle Karma Pizza confidently, ever since his dad had healed his back, life had gotten even better for him. Even though he had JKP shops all over Britain, he still lived in the first one where he was a ranger fighting against Dai Shi. The doctors never understood how his back healed so suddenly because he wasn't stupid enough to tell them to truth.

"Uncle RJ!" he heard a cry behind him, turning around he saw Dominic's and Fran's three daughters run towards him, he bent down and hugged them while lifting them up. Putting them down again, he straightened up to see Dominic and Fran walk in.

"How's your back doing, RJ?" Dominic asked, as RJ hugged him and Fran.

"Just like the fall never happened mate," RJ replied, "Take a seat, pizza on the house for this reunion."

"Where are the main trio for the reunion anyway?" Fran asked him as she directed her kids to their seats.

"Right here." The familiar voice of Theo answered from the door, sure enough, there stood Casey, Theo and Lily in their academy clothes, looking like they had just super-sped right to the door.

They walked over and sat down opposite Dominic and his family, while the kids greeted their aunt and uncles. RJ then came in with a whole pizza and put in the middle of the table, and took a piece with the others before sitting next to Casey.

"A toast," RJ said, holding up his pizza like he would a wine glass, "To being friends forever."

"Friends forever." The whole group lifted their pizza so it touched RJ's and took a bite, while Dominic and Fran's girls did the same with their pizzas because they couldn't reach the adults.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at New Tech City, Jack was thrown back by a couple of orangeheads, he rolled and stopped beside his team.

Getting up, Sky addressed Jack, "I think we need some back-up."

"Right there Sky," Jack replied and whipped out his morpher, contacting Cruger, "Sir we need a little bit of back-up."

"That will be coming right up Jack," Cruger replied from the command centre, "Just hold up."

"Yes sir." Jack replied, closing his morpher and rushing back into battle.

Cruger looked up and smiled at the felina on the other side of the counsel, who grinned back. Even though her heart stopped all those months ago, after painstaking minutes, Felix managed to get it restarted and put her on a life support machine, which she stayed there for a month before she woke up. A month after that, Kat was fit as a fiddle and the only reminder of the battle left was a long scar across her stomach where she got stabbed, she was fully fit to continue being a ranger.

After getting better, Kat had returned to the forbidden room one last time to make peace with Master Guin, who then informed her, seeing as she technically died when her heart stopped, that she was no longer destined to die in battle early. Separating on good terms much to everyone's relief.

"You're in Kat." Cruger told her.

"Yes sir." Kat moved to the middle of the room where there was more room to morph and took out her morpher, holding it in front of her.

"SPD EMERENGY!"

* * *

A/N: I tried to do the ending the same as the main SPD series, where they do the morph call, but Kat has to do it on this story. Do you really think I would let Kat die! It may be a bit rushed and short but the phase short but sweet applies here. I think i mentioned everybody that had a important part in the story. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it.

Quite a few chapters back, I asked you what you think my greatest work is, this or SPD - A love story: the musical. Blueberry came with a good bit of advice which I have taken on board. My new greatest work is now this because I love it so much, so thanks blueberry.

Next coming up is SPD-A love story the musical 2, I will need some more songs besides Suddenly I see in it because I am stuck.

Finally before I forget, my birthday yesterday, I would like to thank everyone who wished me happy birthday, and gave me virtual presents and hugs, *hugs the lot of you back* I also said I am allergic to chocolate in real life, but it doesn't have to be the same for my virtual self doesn't it?  
Anyway, in real life, I got £85, new pair of Ipod earphones(lost my old ones at college.), Westie figure and picture frame(love westies.) and a dvd. Plus I'm going to get more tomorrow because of a small party happening for the house-warming party with family.

one last time on this story, so please read, review and enjoy.


End file.
